


The Mysterious Package

by CinnamonOtter18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOtter18/pseuds/CinnamonOtter18
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's normal day is changed completely when a mysterious package shows up on their doorstep, solely addressed to Hermione.





	The Mysterious Package

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, and the first Dramione story I've ever written! Also posted on fanfiction, but has since been updated! Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated!!!

"Granger, my mother will never forgive us if we're late again, so hurry the fuck up!" Draco easily twirled his wand in his fingers, growing impatient with his infuriating fiancée. They were leaving- well, supposed to be leaving to have lunch with his mother, but the soon-to-be Malfoy was taking her sweet time about it. Normally, Draco would be the one primping, but Hermione took things very seriously when it came to Narcissa Malfoy.

The young Malfoy groaned and collapsed into the nearest chair. Crookshanks, Hermione's unbearable cat, hopped on his lap, kneading before lying down, only increasing Draco's agitation. He scoffed and pushed Crookshanks off of him. Crookshanks stared at Draco in offense before trotting off to the bathroom where Hermione currently was. He heard Hermione's voice consoling Crookshanks. Again, he called out, "Granger!"

Hermione appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, looking composed with a smile on her face. Draco's face softened at the sight of her, as it always did. He loved his witch dearly, though he did have some questionable ways of showing it.

"Charming, Draco, really. You always were endearing with your words," she began, shaking her head before picking up Crookshanks. "Was he being rude to you, boy? Oh, I'm sorry, Crooks," she cooed at him. He nuzzled into her neck, his purrs audible from where Draco sat in the living room.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, love," he said standing up. "Are you quite ready? Or must you change your clothes again?"

"That depends on what you think!" Hermione put Crookshanks down, moved out of the doorway, and turned with her arms out. Her hair was semi-tamed into chocolate ringlets that cascaded down her back. She wore little makeup, and a red sweater. Her jeans were a flattering navy, and her tan boots suited her well.

Draco leisurely clapped, "Brilliant, Granger, bloody brilliant," his tone dripping with sarcasm. Hermione stepped forward, frowning, and playfully hit his arm, "Stop it. Honestly, am I okay to go?"

"Yes, love, of course. Mother will shower you with compliments."

Hermione chuckled and stood on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Wonderful," she said, summoning her coat with an Accio. Draco then took it from her and helped her into it. "Let's be off, then. Floo or apparition?"

"Finally. We'll apparate today," Draco sighed, reaching for the door, “We wouldn’t want to ruin your hard work, would we?” Upon opening it to apparate, the couple was greeted by a package sitting just outside the door. Reaching down, Draco picked it up and set it on the kitchen table. "We'll open that up when we get back."

As Draco made for the door again, Hermione walked the opposite way, towards the package. "Let's just open it now," she said, "It could be important." Sometimes, he truly hated her curiosity, especially when it meant they'd be late to see his mother. He heaved another sigh and moved to her side, knowing she would be like Lovegood, off in her imagination during the entire day if her interest wasn't quenched.

"This is strange, Draco," Hermione mused, "All it has is my name on it. And there was no owl, or anything." She turned to her fiancé, her coffee eyes wide. "Don't you find that odd?"

Shrugging, though concerned, he responded, "Perhaps the owl just dropped it off. But it doesn't say who it's from? You're sure?" At Hermione's confirmation, Draco grew suspicious. He picked up the package, investigating it further. Drawing his wand, he began to mumble spells under his breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking it for dark magic."

Hermione drew back. "Draco, perhaps it's just a gift that someone forgot to sign. Besides, I can take care of myself!"

Draco spun toward her, trying to control his temper. "Would you just let me to do this? You don't understand, dark magic is very powerful, and-"

"I understand perfectly well!" Hermione snapped at him, cutting him off. "I fought against Voldemort, I saw what he could do! I saw what happened to Katie, when she touched the cursed necklace, and-" She knew she had gone too far, seeing Draco's stormy eyes haze over with memories, and she stopped herself.

"I remember that well, Hermione, though you seem to have forgotten that I was the one who gave Katie the necklace. I grew up with dark magic. I saw what Voldemort did first hand. I am doing this to keep you safe." Draco, after giving her a hard glare, turned back to his work. Hermione huffed and sank into a chair at the table.

Eventually, Draco moved away. "It seems fine," he explained, with a cold tone, "Be careful opening it, though. Only touch the wrappings." He glanced at Hermione. Her eyes were looking away from him, and her jaw was set. He sighed and leaned down to press a tender kiss to her forehead.

She reached to hold his hand before drawing the package toward her. "All right," she responded before looking up at him. "I'm sorry for how I reacted." He nodded, knowing she was sincere. She didn't often back down or apologize so quickly. Draco gestured for her to open it.

Hermione carefully untied the string, an unsure look on her face. Draco's wand was clenched in his fist should something happen. She gently peeled the envelope open. When nothing happened, she smiled at Draco in relief.

Suddenly, the package exploded with a "Pop!" and blue confetti erupted from it, engulfing the pair. Crookshanks hissed at the disturbance and scampered under a chair. Hermione squealed, and Draco flinched. Seeing it was harmless, Hermione began to giggle, causing Draco to grin at her. The package then rose and transformed into a mouth, with Harry's voice coming out of it.

"Ginny's given birth to a baby boy!" Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Harry's voice continued, "We want you and Malfoy to come as soon as you can, Hermione. We can't wait to see you, and for you to meet James Sirius Potter!" The envelope then fell back to the table, lifeless.

Hermione stood and cheered, while Draco simply sat there, watching. "This is thrilling, love!" She exclaimed, grabbing the sides of his face. His eyes widened in shock at her overwhelming joy. "There's finally a baby! A baby boy, Draco! Oh, we have to go see them now!" She witnessed the entirety of Ginny's pregnancy, having been by her side and helping the entire time. The notion that she would miss this moment was incomprehensible.

Draco took her hands in his. "Granger, we're supposed to see my mother, remember?"

"Owl her and inform her that there's been a change of plans! Please, Draco, I would love to see James. Oh, they even named him after Harry's father, and his godfather! Can't we reschedule with your mother?" He couldn't deny her hopeful gaze, so he gave in and nodded his head slowly. Hermione grinned and kissed him. "I do love you, Draco!"

"I hope it's not simply due to my good looks and irresistible allure," he lazily replied, summoning a quill and parchment.

"Of course not!" Hermione indignantly said, watching as he began to write a letter to Narcissa. "Though your modesty does play a large role," she said, patting his cheek and smiling.

 

The couple stood outside of the room where Harry, Ginny, and their new son were in at St. Mungo's. Draco glanced sideways at Hermione, and he saw that she was mentally preparing herself for the moment.

Facing the door again, he said, "Granger, if the baby is ugly, am I permitted to tell Potter that?"

Hermione came out of her trance and replied, "Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy!" He visibly slumped as she continued, "Now, we are going to go in there and we are going to be respectful and happy for the new parents. And we will not comment if the baby does look unfortunate!"

Draco smirked at Hermione. "You do realize that you just indirectly called Potter ugly? I knew I chose a fantastic woman to spend the rest of my life with."

"I did no such thing!"

"You admitted the kid might be ugly, therefore calling the parents ugly."

"That is not true! Beautiful people can have an ugly baby, it's happened before!"

"Right, cite three examples."

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione huffed, "I'm going to open the door now." She placed her hand on the doorknob, plastered a smile on her face, and entered the room. Draco smugly followed her.

Upon entering, he saw Harry cheer, "Hermione!" and run to engulf her in a hug. Ginny was lying on the bed, tenderly holding her newborn son. She gave Hermione and Draco a tired smile. Draco offered her a nod in response.

As Harry released Hermione, she rushed over to Ginny, hugging her as well. Harry held out a hand to Draco, who shook it politely. Though the pair weren't friends, they were forced to overcome their petty ways once Draco and Hermione’s relationship unfolded. Although acquaintances, there was still a stiffness to the pair.

"Congratulations, Potter." Draco said, able to hear Hermione murmuring to the baby, "Hermione was thrilled when we received the news today. The package was a little over-the-top though, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "We were just so excited, I think I accidentally put a little too much magic into it! Thank you for coming, though. We really appreciate it."

The two moved towards the girls. Hermione was broadly grinning at Ginny and her son. "Who has been to visit so far?" She excitedly asked.

"Mum, Dad, Ron, and Katie all came together, but that's all so far. I think George and Angelina are coming later, too. I'm sure everyone will make an appearance, though," Ginny said, laughing.

Draco finally had a good view of James Sirius Potter, and he had to admit that he was a cute baby. He looked at Hermione and saw the pure joy on her face, making him smile.

"Do you want to hold him, Hermione?" Harry asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. She quickly nodded and held her arms out. Ginny gently placed James in her arms, while Draco moved to Hermione's side and Harry moved to his wife's.

Hermione stared down at the baby in awe. "Draco," she murmured, "Isn't he just the sweetest thing you have ever seen?" Draco half-smiled and looked up at the parents.

"I have to admit, you two didn't do a bad job," he joked, making everyone laugh.

"Actually, Hermione," Harry began, "There's something we wanted to ask you."

Finally, Hermione raised her eyes from the boy and looked at her best friends. "Of course, what is it?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity and love, and she was swaying back and forth while James looked up at her. Draco fondly watched his fiancée.

"We were wondering if you would like to be James' godmother." Ginny inquired, her expression warm and kind. Hermione gasped and soon grinned from ear to ear. She looked at James again.

"Hermione," Draco said, nudging her after a moment of silence, "Are you going to respond?"

Hermione looked up again, "Oh, of course, yes! I would be honored!" Draco rubbed her back, looking down at James as well. Harry sat down on the bed next to Ginny, kissing her hand. "Wait," Hermione stopped, "Who is the godfather?"

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, and Harry responded, "Well, we've asked Ron, and he's accepted."

Hermione laughed and smiled, "That's brilliant!" Draco restrained himself from making a comment about Ron. After a few moments with nothing but the baby sounds of James, Hermione asked, "Gin, would you like him back?"

Smirking, Ginny offered, "Why don't you hold him, Draco?" Hermione giggled and nodded her agreement, and Harry smirked alongside his wife.

Draco suddenly felt awkward, "Well, actually, I'm not sure that-"

Hermione cut him off, saying, "Oh, hush. Sit down if it helps, and put your arms the way I have mine." Draco gave in, knowing he would lose this battle. He sat on a loveseat by the window and tried to copy Hermione's position.

Harry, meanwhile, was practically cackling by Ginny. "Knock it off, Harry," she scolded, smiling all the same.

"I'm sorry," he responded, "But this is better than the time Malfoy was turned into a ferret! And Hermione has such control over him!"

"Shove it, Potter. If your wife asked you to do something, you would do it because she could hex you into oblivion." Ginny and Hermione laughed as Harry regained composure. 

Hermione carefully transferred James from her arms to Draco's. James smiled up at Draco and wrapped his small hand around Draco's index finger.

"Aw," Ginny cooed, "I think someone likes Uncle Drakey!"

Draco shot a look at Ginny, "He will not call me that."

Ginny simply waved him off. "You're no fun," she stated. Hermione shushed her and sat down next to Draco, who was looking and smiling at James again.

"Hermione," Draco began.

"Yes, dear?"

"I want one."

Hermione laughed and wrapped an arm around his back. "Really?" Draco nodded and turned to kiss her. "Well, I do too," she said, "But we have a wedding to plan first."

Draco frowned at Hermione. "I've just realized something." Hermione raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, and Draco continued, "I think James peed."


End file.
